Dragonfly's Secret
by Cassian Green
Summary: Little Sakura didn't mind keeping a secret and neither did the dragonfly who saw Shisui that day. Non-mass, fluff
1. Playdates

The small girl wiggled her toes frowning feeling something light graze them some. Peering down at her right foot she gave a small kick and watched as the small dragonfly flew off and landed on the trunk of a tree next to her. Blinking she looked up to see the older boy she had made friends with looking down at her amused. "Shisui-nii?" She suddenly felt him ruffle her pink hair messing it up in the process. "Don't do that, you'll ruin my ribbon!" Which was a lie, he had ruffled her hair many times and yet her ribbon was still in almost pristine condition. A small almost inaudible chuckle came from the boy; his red eyes watched her pout and a small blush blossomed on her slightly chubby cheeks.

"Sakura if you don't want me to ruin your ribbon why don't you do something?" A smirk grew on his face and he only received more pouting from the girl. He allowed her to squirm from her sitting position on his lap to kneeling one in front of him. A small glare was produced when she slightly narrowed her eyes and her nose scrunched up. The expression didn't really suit her and Shisui gave out a small laugh surprising the small girl. It wasn't everyday she managed to get him to do anything more than chuckle at her awkward mistakes, like the day she mistook a small brown snake for a stick. After making sure she wasn't injured after grabbing the creature all he did was smirk and chuckle some the rest of the day.

"Don't laugh and stop ruffling my hair! It gets tangled and my mom already has a hard time trying to brush it!" Sakura wailed some flopping onto him lazily. "She gets mad when that happens."

"Aren't you big enough to do things like that on your own?" Shisui looked down at the girl in his lap again. He was somewhat right. Sakura was eight and by now she could brush out her own hair. It wasn't hard.

"Ugh! You're not a girl Shisui-nii! You don't have to have your hair a neat and pretty whenever you go out. So your mom never does it for you!" Sakura looked at the boy envious that he didn't have to suffer from the painful hair pulling of a brush. She felt him pat her head and she sighed.

"It's about time to go." Shisui stated looking up at the sky. It was still bright but he had to get back in time for a spar with Itachi. Gently pushing the girl off of him he stood up offering her his hand. He smiled some as she quickly grabbed it along with her backpack that rested against the tree.

They walked about the forest Shisui leading the way easily having done this so many times. "We'll play again tomorrow right?" Sakura small voice piped up as she swung their hands back and forth.

"Of course, but you can't tell remember?" He saw the small girl beam up at him happily nodding her head. If keeping a small secret was enough to see her friend again she didn't mind even if she didn't understand why.

Stopping Shisui smiled bending down and placed a small kiss on her cheek before straightening up and pulled the surprised girl along. He enjoyed their small play dates together more than she'd know and the only other one who saw would be the small dragonfly.


	2. Ice Cream

Yawning softly Sakura rested her head on Shisui's shoulder grumbling. Her knee stung slightly and she looked ahead of her down the road. "Tired?" Shisui asked feeling Sakura rest on him. Sakura nodded some and looked around. Trees. Tall, old trees. The sun was somewhat bright and animals were still skittering about the forest. Letting out a sigh she thought about the possible trouble she'd get in tomorrow at the academy from her bullies. That or she'd get peace for once without Ino having to stand up for her.

"_Hey, forehead girl! What are you up to today?" A tall purple haired girl sneered at her earning a few laughs from her friends. Smirking she proceeded to flick Sakura's forehead mercilessly._

"_D-don't call me forehead." Sakura stated shrinking back on the part bench her backpack next to her. School had gotten out and she was waiting quietly by herself for Shisui._

"_Why not? Look how huge that thing is!" She laughed smacking her forehead harshly. Giggling one of the other girls quickly snatched up her bag. _

_"Look it Ami!" She held it out for the purple haired girl. Quickly moving to take back her backpack Sakura felt a quick tug on her head as the second girl pulled out her ribbon. _

"_Give them back!" She watched as the girls tossed the objects around back and forth like a game of keep away. "Stop it!" She jumped trying to catch her bag. Sakura continued to hop up and down much to her bullies' amusement failing to catch her ribbon and bag before stopping and turning and the sound of footsteps. Ami and her helpers turned as well confused as to why Sakura had stopped. Dropping the bag Ami looked at the tall boy staring them down. His hair was dark, somewhat messy and he wore clothes very much like Sasuke's. _

_"Like Sasuke's?" Ami blinked before noticing their very close resemblance. _

"_Shisui-nii!" Sakura panted tired from all her hopping around. She felt something hard hit her side and push her forward and she fell scrapping her knee on the pavement. She blinked turning seeing Ami running away the other two girls quickly following suit dropping the items they had taken. _

"_You're knee is bleeding everywhere Sakura." Shisui stated watching the girls' retreating figures. He watched Sakura shift and look down at her knee and he picked her up placing her back on the bench. Her head tilted curiously as he pulled out his small medic kit. Tugging out a few bandages and medicine Shisui applied them to her cut and fixed her up. "There we go." He quickly tied the bandage and looked up at her as she smiled cheerfully. _

_"Thank you very much, but you got here late." Sakura pouted. Nodding Shisui knew something to cheer her up. _

_"Want to get ice cream?" He smirked as Sakura's eyes lit up like a star._

"We're almost there, try not to fall asleep." Shisui chuckled seeing the stores come into view. Many people were browsing around stores carrying bags or sacks of anything from food to books. "Can you walk Sakura?" He felt her nod and kneeled down letting her slide off lazily. Standing he took her hand and walked down to a small ice cream vendor off to the side of a shop. The tanned man glanced up from checking his stock of goods and gave Shisui a strange look after he took a glance down at Sakura.

"Would you…like something?" Shisui nodded and gently shook Sakura's hand drawing back her attention from a small white dog a block down from them.

"Sakura what do you want?" He looked down at her and only got back a blank look in return. Another small chuckle escaped his lips because he knew that Sakura hadn't paid the least bit of attention to him. "What ice cream do you want?" He looked down at her softly. The vendor looked down at her a slight smile gliding across his face.

"I have snow cones, or fruit pops. Oh! I also have this new popsicle that's chocolate on top then vanilla and then strawberry." He looked down at her kindly waiting for a response.

Weighing her options the triple flavored popsicle sounded best. Knitting her eyebrows she thought about her options. "D-do you have a lychee fruit pop?" She smiled had the man reached down behind the stand and pulled out the white fruit pop. Shisui smiled paying for the fruit pop and the vendor handed it down to Sakura.

"T-thank you!" Sakura grinned taking the ice cream and looked up at Shisui who nodded to her before taking back her hand and walking away.

The vendor watched in shock at the boy who was holding the small girl's hand. The Uchiha crest was displayed proudly on the back of his collared dark blue shirt as they walked off together. Questions gently floated around the man's head before turning to look at a few people approaching him and pushed them to the back of his head.

Sakura unwrapped her treat smiling shifting some to place the straps of her backpack more comfortably on her shoulders. She looked down surprised to see that the ice cream was actually two put together.

"Shisui-nii! Look it! Look, there's two fruit pops!" She looked up at him and watched him smile down at her. Puffing out her cheeks she slowly broke the two fruit pops apart carefully and placed one in her mouth. Reaching up she held out the other one with her now freed hand for Shisui. He reached down grabbing the ice cream from her and bit down on it as they continued to walk.

"I'll try not to be late tomorrow okay?" Shisui stated looking down at the girl as she mimicked him biting down in her ice cream as well.

"You better not be." Sakura pouted seeing her house come into view. She gently let go of Shisui's hand and quickly ran off into her houses front yard. Sighing Shisui frowned wishing he could spend a bit more time together. He walked up to the gate and looked down at Sakura on the other side of it. He bent down watching Sakura make a hand movement to lean down towards her. He felt something soft press gently against his lips and he felt his face heat up some. Pulling away Sakura smiled running up the steps to her house. "Thank you Shisui-nii, for everything!" She looked back seeing the surprised boy and waved before running inside munching on her fruit pop.

Taking a deep breath Shisui exhaled scratching the back of his head some. "If I keep this up in two more years I'll end up being a pedophile." Laughing some on the inside at that thought Shisui walked back home smiling.


	3. Cold Mud and Hot Soup

**A/N:** It's been quite a while since I've written anything, especially something_ this_ long! Anyway comments, reviews, critiques, tips and what not are welcome so long as they aren't balant pair/character flaming etc. Anyway I hope you enjoy my first update in over a year!

A bit of a _Warning_: The rating for this story has gone from K to T, for safety, as Shisui is a faced with an **odd problem**.

* * *

Sakura let out a yelp feeling her bottom hit the muddy concrete as rain poured down onto her. Her umbrella slid out of her hand splashing in the muddy water causing it to spray onto her pants. Another umbrella's shadow, a purple one whose color matched its owner's hair to be exact, flowed over her as she looked up tears building up in her eyes. She was met with an ugly sneer from Ami and giggling from the girl's friends. Sakura shivered feeling water drench her entire bruised body.

A low growl escaped Ami's lips as her eyes looked over Sakura with disgust. "Don't think, that just because you got to sit next to Sasuke today means you're worth anything!" She snapped giving a quick kick to the mud puddle Sakura landed in causing her to let out a cry of fright. Ami snickered pleased with Sakura's terrified reaction and turned on her heels to walk away with her friends still letting out demented giggles.

Sakura cried trying to rub the muddy water out of her eyes. She knew this was coming, but she didn't see why it had to happen like this every time something good happened to her.

* * *

_It was a dull cloudy morning as Iruka walked into the room taking a seat at his desk while his eyes rolled over all the students in their seats while mentally taking note of which seats were absent. After checking off those who weren't there he began his daily lesson on proper chakra control. _

_Ami sighed softly, her head turned to the left eying the young Uchiha next to her much to his irritation and discomfort. She was lucky enough to snag a seat next to him while the other top two girls bickered over who'd sit next to him. You wouldn't expect it but there was a hierarchy that all the girls in the school followed according to age or class. Those who were at the top, the first class, got their pick of seats and the guys, those a bit lower, the second class, would have to use luck and wit at snagging them and those on the bottom, like that little pink rat who were dubbed runts, were tossed into the trash to rot away while no one cared. She was quite lucky herself; being from a respectable and fairly wealthy clan she easily placed in the second class of the female hierarchy with just connections alone. _

_Her musings were quickly cut as Iruka's bellowed throughout the class. "Ami! If you aren't going to learn why are you even here?"_

"_I-I am listening Sensei!" Ami stuttered out quickly feeling a hot blush cross her face in embarrassment. _

_Iruka crossed his arms knowing full well she hadn't listened to a thing he said. She never did when she sat within one seat of Sasuke; actually almost none of the girls did if they were within one seat of him. He sighed shaking his head. "Sakura please trade seats with Ami." _

"_What? Why her?" Ami suddenly stood furiously. _

"_Because I said so, now Sakura exchange seats with her." Iruka turned around picking up a piece of chalk and writing down the notes his students would copy for the day. _

_Ami looked behind her glaring at Sakura as she shakily stood from her seat and walked to her. "You might think you're lucky now Sakura, but you aren't!" Ami seethed and pushed past her roughly taking the pink haired girl's former seat. _

_As time ticked by Sakura could feel Ami's eyes burn into the back of her head and she shifted growing exceedingly uncomfortable in her new seat. Drops of rain began hitting the window distracting Sakura from Ami's gaze and the bell gave a loud ring echoing throughout the school. The other students quickly packed their bags dashing out the door towards freedom as Sakura quietly took her time to pack her things up. She was always last as she didn't like getting squeezed through the door with the other kids in a painful fuss. She slipped her bag onto her shoulders and walked down the hall. She could hear the rain outside pick up and she frowned pulling out her umbrella only to get shoved against a wall. _

"_Hey, little miss runt!" A soft giggle escaped brunet's lips as Sakura's eyes widened with fear as she slid onto the floor. She quickly recognized the girl as one of Ami's best friends. _

"_Ami was a bit distracted by Iruka-Sensei for getting "distracted" so you should just wait here for a bit okay?" The other of the giggling duo, a gray-blue hair girl snickered._

_Sakura looked around quickly trying to figure out a route of escape. She quickly rolled over and tried to get up to run only to get simultaneously grabbed by her shirt's collar and thrown onto the ground. A third pair of footsteps caused her to freeze. She quietly looked up to see Ami looking down at her angrily. "You ruined my day you ugly pink giant foreheaded monster!" Ami reached out harshly tugging on Sakura's hair causing her to shut her eyes in pain. She kept her eyes closed as all three pairs of hands dragged her out into the rain behind the school. She felt harsh kicks land on her legs, back and shoulders as she curled into a ball trying to protect herself. She could feel the cold rain fall on her skin as pain filled her body. Fearing for her life Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ami's foot ready to land a swift kick to her arms. She quickly shot out her hand, grabbing Ami's leg to her surprised and tugged it causing her to lose balance and fall down. The other girls gasped in shock and Sakura grabbed her umbrella attempting to make a run for it. She didn't make it far before they caught up with her and shoved her in the puddle._

* * *

Coughing Sakura shakily picked herself up letting out small whimpers as pain rocked her body. Her hair was stained with mud and as she tried to walk she felt a numbing pain shoot from her ankle upward causing her leg to give under her. She landed back in the puddle helpless as rain continued to tumble down mercilessly on her as she passed out.

Sakura coughed, her eyes slowly opening as a scent of cinnamon filled the air. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked about the dark tan room. She blinked curiously wiggling out of the sheet she just noticed she was under. Looking down she found herself in a large black collared shirt. She could still feel a numbing pain running through her body, but it wasn't as harsh like before she blacked out. The sheets she was bundled up in were very soft and she smiled glad to be away from Ami, her giggling henchmen and the rain, which seemed to have picked up into a blowing storm outside. She yawned relaxing quietly looking about the room. It was mostly empty except for a desk littered with scrolls, a neatly arranged book case, a dresser and the only bed she was now occupying. She slowly tugged off the sheets to see the bruises and cuts had been bandaged and her ankle was neatly wrapped.

"Sakura?" Shisui slowly opened the door to see Sakura looking curiously down at her wounds.

* * *

_Shisui sighed quickly walking out of the clan's secret meeting room along with the rest of his family and into the rain. Itachi quietly walked next to him as they walked down the road leading back to the clan's homes. _

"_So, how have you been Itachi?" Shisui looked over at his cousin who had been acting a tad distant lately. It was no wonder his father asked him to keep an eye on the younger boy._

"_Fine," Itachi replied curtly before turning to look at Shisui, "and what have you been up to the past few days?" he questioned._

_Shisui chuckled to himself. "What do you mean by that?" _

"_I mean, you and I know you're supposed to be watching me and yet, you've been as aloof as I have." Itachi muttered as he watched Shisui nod in agreement._

"_Maybe so, but I have things to take care of." He stated before passing the clan's gates and walking to the Academy. _

_As he walked under the large trees for protection from the rain to pick up Sakura he thought quietly to himself. Being late meant Sakura had to be waiting for him in the cold rain, and she'd probably be unhappy and pouty if he tried talking to her. "I promised I wouldn't be late again." He sighed stopping just in front of the entrance to the school. He blinked surprised to see the bench he usually picked her up from was empty. Confused he walked into the school and around to the back, he only made it half way before seeing Sakura slightly bleeding out into a muddy puddle. Terror filled his body as he quickly ran to her body and picked her up. He sighed; glad she was still breathing, and quickly took her back to his house to fix her up. Her body was cold as he shifted her onto his back and quickly made his way through the forest back to the Uchiha compound. He silently snuck her into his house making sure not alert anyone and set her in the tub of his house's bathroom. His mother and father, who were never usually home knowing full well that at the age of sixteen Shisui could manage himself and the house alone, were off on month long missions._

_Shisui pulled out some bandages from under the bathroom sink and kneeled down next to Sakura's past out body. He reached out before freezing and looking down at the pale girl. "I'm….going to hell for this." He clenched his jaw and slowly lifted up Sakura's red vest. He could feel his face warm as he looked away, grabbing a towel and placing it over her to cover her body. _

"_I have to remove the rest of her wet clothes don't I?" He questioned himself staring at his toothbrush like it held the answers to the universe. He turned the faucet on and let warm water pool into the bathtub. "At least this way her clothes will be wet, but warm." Sighing and glad he was out of an awkward predicament Shisui went to grab another towel. He came back as the water reached half way up the tub and turned the water off. He took a towel and gently scrubbed the mud and grime of off Sakura legs, arms and face. He unplugged the drain and ran more warm water to wash out Sakura's hair using a small bucket to pour the clean warm water over her carefully. After finishing he picked up the wet towel and quickly exchanged it for a larger brown one and bundled her up, grabbed the bandages and carried her to his room. He could hear the plops of water as they quickly flowed off of her forming small puddles leading to his room. _

"_Why did this have to happen today?" Shisui grunted opening his door and placing Sakura's wet body onto his bed. He quickly unraveled the bottom part of the towel and tried drying her off only to have her wet clothes get in the way. "Her clothes are kind of cold again…." Shisui's thoughts trailed off. _

_He quickly walked to his dresser and quickly tugged out one of his shirts. "This should be large enough. He walked back to Sakura and took off the upper part of the towel blushing slightly before sliding his shirt onto her. He shifted removing the rest of the damp clothes and quickly left the room flustered. _

_"Going to hell," he muttered under his breath, "__Definitely__."_ _ Shisui dumped the wet clothes into a basket and placed a few pieces of his dirty laundry over it to cover up its existence. He walked back to his room and gently ruffled Sakura's hair dry and picked up his bandages. He covered up her bruises before noticing her swollen ankle. "She probably twisted it." He noted, carefully wrapping it up in a way that would help it heal easier. He gently slipped her into his bed and tucked her into his sheets. He smiled to see her cheeks had turned back to a light shade of pink and her skin wasn't as pale as before. Getting up he walked back to the bathroom to put the bandages away and make something to eat._

* * *

Sakura looked up at him surprised. "Shisui-nii!"

He nodded in response to her call and walked over to her."I'm making some soup, it'll help you warm up."

"Did you save me Shisui-nii?" Sakura asked, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Chuckling Shisui nodded before turning around and walking to the door. He stopped and motioned her to stay as she attempted to slowly rise from the warmth of his bed. "Stay there, I'll bring you a bowl, your leg is still injured." He watched her pout and walked out the door into the kitchen.

Picking up a normal sized bowl and smaller one he filled them with warm soup and carried them back to his room. He gently offered Sakura the smaller bowl and watched as she accepted it gratefully.

"Sakura, do you mind telling me what happened to you?" He asked quietly.

The pink haired child nodded slurping up a spoonful of soup. "Ami was being mean to me again today. She was all distracted cause she got to sit next to Sasuke-kun and Iruka-Sensei got mad at her and made us switch seats! And she was reaaaaally angry at me! And then her creepy little giggle buddies stopped me from going to the bench where you pick me up and they took me outside near the playground and hit me."

Sakura sniffled remembering the terrifying incident. "And then I pushed Ami down and ran away, but they pushed me in a mud puddle and I got really dirty, and it was cold, and wet and-"

Shisui placed a hand on her head as he noticed her start slipping to into hysterics. Slowly he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down. Her body shook slightly, but she didn't cry and quickly jammed a spoonful of hot soup into her mouth only to quickly regret her action. Coughing the hot liquid burnt her tongue and dripped down the side of her mouth. "Not so fast!" Shisui scolded taking the small bowl away from her and wiping her mouth.

"I fink I bwurnt mwuh funge." Sakura tried mumbling as she stuck out her tongue hoping to cool it. She turned her head at the sound of Shisui laughing at her quietly.

"Ith nwot fwunny!" Sakura puffed out her cheeks only to cause Shisui it laugh a bit louder.

"I'll get you some water." Shisui stated getting up and strolling back to the kitchen for a glass. Sakura grumbled feeling her tongue and throat sting from the hot soup as Shisui returned with a glass of ice water. She took it quickly from his hands when he offered it to her and sipped it. The cool water helped soothe the pain quite fast.

"Thank you Shisui-nii!" Sakura chirped the pain completely gone. Handing her back the tiny bowl of soup Shisui chuckled to himself at her silly actions. They continued to eat their soup quietly in piece as the rain poured down onto the roof.

"Hey, Shisui-nii." Sakura looked up at the older boy.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thanks for saving me so much!" She smiled happily. Shisui smirked and ruffled her hair picking up her dirty bowl.

"I'll be right back." Once again Shisui found himself making trips to and from the kitchen. He gently turned on the sink faucet and cleaned out the dirty bowls before placing them on a drying rack. He slowly made his way back to his room pausing for only a second to hear the rain thunder down. He opened his door to find Sakura bundled back up in his blanket fast asleep. He smiled quietly walking up to her and lifting the blanket. He rested his head against the pillow, not minding having to share it. He felt her gently snuggle up to his arm and bury her face into his shoulder. Sighing Shisui was glad today was almost over. He closed his eyes, rolling over to let a protective arm wrap around Sakura before allowing sleep to take over him.

"At least she didn't ask how I changed her clothes."


	4. Rain, Rain, Stay Today

**A/N**: Haha! I knew I could get it out tonight, even if it is late! Anyway this is just a sort of fluff chapter. It also somewhat shows each characters relation to one another a bit. _A little bit._ Anyway I hope you all didn't mind the setback of two days. Oh and again comments, reviews, critiques, tips and what not are welcome so long as they aren't balant pair/character flaming etc. Hope you have fun reading!

* * *

Shisui stretched out hearing a loud crack of thunder, sitting up he felt something resting in his lap quietly. He smiled to himself as he looked down and saw Sakura gently snoozing away unaware of the rain pouring down on the village. Another echo of thunder boomed throughout the sky and Shisui remembered the events from yesterday as they slowly flowed back to him before falling asleep. He froze in shock, remembering how he saved Sakura, brought her back home with him and fell asleep after a warm bowl of soup. He glanced around awkwardly before nudging the girl awake with his right hand.

"Sakura, you need to wake up. I forgot to take you home." Shisui whispered quickly trying to rouse the little girl.

"Noooooo," Sakura mumbled, wiggling in his lap before rolling over, "it's to earllllllly."

Shisui grunted quietly to himself and picked Sakura up placing her in a sitting position making sure not to hurt her injured ankle. "Sakura, you need to wake up. This is important." He reached out and pinched her cheek causing it to go from a soft pink to a soft reddish color for a few moments.

"Ow! Shisui-nii, you buttface!" Sakura puffed rubbing her cheek while blinking her eyes a few times to wake up.

"I forgot to take you home yesterday," Shisui stated seriously watching as Sakura nodded sleepily, her eyes half lidded in agreement with his statement, "which means you didn't go home last night, so your parents are probably worried out of their minds wondering where you are."

Sakura gently shook her head tossing her pink locks back and forth. "My mom and dad are busy. They won't be home for a week."

Shisui blinked staring at the little girl. "They aren't home? Why not?"

"Mama and papa run a trade business Shisui-nii! They have to go places to try getting new stuff or something." Sakura stated not completely sure herself what her parents' job were exactly, as she always got bored halfway through their explanations. "They said it's important stuff. I thought I already told you this before?" She laughed sheepishly.

Shisui shook his head getting up and stared at his ceiling as another blast of thunder attacked their ears. "_It's probably too stormy out for the academy to have classes, but they probably would just skip outside training and do things inside_." He thought before looking down at Sakura who returned his gaze with one filled with curiosity.

"What is it Shisui-nii?" Sakura questioned.

"Is your leg still injured?" He asked.

Sakura slowly attempted to get up only to feel pain run up and down her leg causing her to fall back on her butt.

Shisui nodded to himself. "I'll be right back just stay here. I'll go ask if the academy is still holding classes today even though it's been storming lately."

He walked out the door after Sakura agreed to stay put and wrapped herself back up in his warm blankets. As he slipped outside into the rain he opened a pale blue umbrella with a floral print on it. _"I wish my mom bought more than one umbrella."_ He frowned not liking the feminine pattern she had chosen out when they went shopping one random evening. Shisui slowly made his way down the street heading towards Itachi's house who would surely know the information he was looking for. As he walked Shisui ducked under the eaves of the houses he passed to better his luck at staying dry in the insane wet weather. As rain continued to pour down Shisui looked about his clan's houses. All uniform and the same except for the personal decorations each separate family placed outside. Beautifully detailed lanterns, potted plants, statues and welcome signs seemed to be the most popular he noticed. After turning a corner and walking a down a few houses Shisui stopped at his destination. Suddenly knocking on the door he knocked on so many times as a kid to see if Itachi was busy had become a difficult task. What would happen if he did knock? He didn't have much of a reason to be curious about the academy and Itachi would question his motive for asking.

He slowly lifted his fist and thumped the door a few times before hearing the pitter of a pair of footsteps approach from the inside. He felt relief wash over him as Mikoto, Itachi's smiling, kindhearted mother opened the door.

"Shisui! Come in!" She eagerly motioned him to come inside out of the rain. "It's been some time since you last visited us." She stated wiping her hands on her cream colored apron.

"Ah, yeah it has. I'm sorry to bother you I was just curious if the academy had classes today even though it's raining." Shisui responded quietly. Mikoto was a very nice lady he had noted early on since he was a child. She was a lot like a second mother, but he still felt a sense of awkwardness around her, not even his own mother was that friendly with him.

"No, they don't want the young ones getting sick from the rain." She responded wandering to the kitchen to fetch him a snack. It was a routine that played out since Shisui and Itachi were young. Every time he stopped by she'd make some sort of snack for the both of them. "You can sit down if you'd like Shisui. I'll make some tea."

Not knowing how to properly reject her offer without sounding rude Shisui took a seat at the table. _"Hopefully Sakura won't wake up for a while."_ He thought. He heard Mikoto gently humming in front of him as she filled the tea pot with warm water and placed it on the stove to heat.

"So, how come you were wondering if the academy had class today?" Mikoto turned looking at him curiously.

"I was just," Shisui started trying to swiftly think of an answer, "thinking about how Sasuke would feel having to go to school in this dreary weather." He finished mentally sighing.

Mikoto nodded accepting his answer as Itachi and Sasuke walked into the room. "Sasuke, Itachi I'm making some tea, would you like any?" She asked.

"Shisui!" Sasuke grinned before plopping next to the older boy. "I haven't seen you in forever! Itachi won't teach me any new jutsu," He pouted glancing at his brother as he sat across from them. "Do you think you can convince him?" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't ignore your mother!" Mikoto stated placing her hands on her hips.

Sasuke looked over at his mother grumpily for interrupting his complaints to Shisui. "I'm not thirsty." He mumbled before looking away and back at Shisui. "How come you're here anyway? Do you have to talk to Itachi?" He questioned.

"No, nothing like that." Shisui answered. He never particularly enjoyed being near Sasuke. The child almost always acted like a spoiled brat, even if his mother and father didn't notice. Every time he picked Sakura up from school he'd see Sasuke with his typical smug look as he walked past the other children. _"Arrogance is nothing to be proud of,"_ He mused. "Anyway I have to get going, the roof is leaking in our kitchen and I need to try patching it up." He stated rising from the table before Itachi stopped him.

"Fixing a room in the rain?" Itachi asked staring at him, his eyebrow raised.

Shisui shot him a quick irritated glance as Mikoto turned around.

"But you haven't even had tea yet!" She stated surprised.

"It's okay. Maybe next time, I'm sorry." Shisui stated turning around to leave.

"You sound like Itachi." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke hush!" Mikoto snapped looking down at him. "Wait a moment Shisui!" She called as she hurriedly looked into the cabinets before tugging out a pink box. "These are extra cookies I baked from yesterday. Would you please take them?"

Shisui nodded reaching out for the box of cookies and after picking up his mother's umbrella headed out into the rain again back to his house. He sighed quietly to himself, glad to be away from Itachi even though Fugaku placed him in charge of watching him. Itachi had always been observant, even more so than any of his _normal _family members. He grunted as another roll of thunder passed over the village. Even though he and Itachi were close and admired one another's strengths he couldn't help but feel irritated at his bland curiosity as to what his new "hobby" was, as he put it once.

Sliding open the door Shisui quietly slipped in incase he happened to wake Sakura. After placing the cardboard box of cookies in the kitchen he slowly crept to his bed room and peered inside to see Sakura completely bundled up in his blankets only her forehead and a few strands of hair were all that were showing. He chuckled to himself and closed his bedroom door.

"What should I do now?" He questioned. As an idea flicked through his head Shisui turned and walked down the hall to the basket he had hidden Sakura's clothes. He shoved his dirty clothes aside and took out Sakura's still somewhat damp crumpled clothes out. He cradled them in his arms as he walked to the laundry room quietly. Running some warm water Shisui rolled up his sleeves and took her shirt and scrubbed it in the lukewarm water.

"I forgot the soap." He muttered shifting and picking it up off the shelf next to him. He proceeded to quietly scrub and wash each of Sakura's clothes before pinning them up on a line to dry. Sighing he headed back into his room rubbing his soapy hands on his pants. He looked back at Sakura to see her having switched positions and was now fully tangled in his sheets. He could feel a smile tug at his mouth as he watched the little girl. She was always quite amusing to him, that's why he liked being with her. Her childish naivety led to many awkward or comical situations that he always enjoyed musing over in his free time or during meetings to drown out everything, like the time she mistook as small snake for a stick. He sat quietly at his desk fiddling with a pencil as he observed Sakura quietly. He took note of how she shifted about under his covers, but always made sure to cover her feet, hands and arms and at least her chin.

Feeling a bit awkward for how he was staring at her with such intense interest Shisui got up and gently shook the young girl awake.

"Sakura there's no school today." He stated breaking the long silence that was infesting the room.

He watched her yawn cutely before nodding in response before plopping her head back down onto his pillow. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" He questioned at the girl's extra sleeping.

"Yeah, it's just your bed is so nice Shisui-nii." Sakura yawned again rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"It is?" Shisui looked at her oddly. It was just a normal bed, the same bed he had since he could ever remember. The only thing that ever changed about it was the sheets every week or so and those along with the blanket were just plain white.

"Yup!" Sakura giggled rolling around in his blanket to emphasize her point. "It's nice and warm and fluffy. It smells like you too Shisui-nii." She smiled up at him as her looked back at her with some amusement in his eyes.

"So you like the way I smell?" He chuckled watching Sakura's eyes grow wide.

"No! It's not that, it's just, you smell like cinnamon!" She pouted, "I like cinnamon."

Shisui smirked looking down at her. "Because you don't have class and we don't have to worry about your parents, what do you want to do?" He watched Sakura as she attempted to make up her mind on what they would both do that evening. As she finally came to a decision she crawled out of bed and stood up in front of him on one leg making sure to keep her balance so she didn't fall over.

Placing her hands on her hips she beamed at him brightly. "Let's make hot coco!"

Shisui stood and scooped the little girl into his arms strolling into the kitchen. Placing her gently on an old wooden chair he pulled out two cups from the nearby cabinet. "Here." He stated handing the cups to Sakura who placed them onto the table. Shisui slowly pour some milk onto a pot and placed it on the stove with a small klink and turned on the burner. After a few minutes of constant stirring to make sure the milk didn't burn onto the bottom he flicked off the burner and carefully poured the milk into the cups as Sakura watched eagerly. He could feel the same smile from a few minutes before tug at his lips as he watched her eager eyes stare at the slowly rising steam from the hot milk. He turned, still smiling, and pulled down a small white clay container with dark brown cocoa mix in it. He remembered how his mother bought some on a whim one evening as she did the grocery shopping, but hardly ever did anything with said powder. He shuffled back to the table and gently tilted the container shaking out some of the powder into their cups.

As he sat down he heard a soft "Ooooh!" glide gently out of Sakura's mouth as she watched the milk turn a soft brown color.

Gently lifting the cup to his lips and blowing on it gently Shisui smiled at the girl. "You should drink it before it gets cold."

Taking Shisui's advice she copied him and gently blew on her cup as well before taking a small hesitant sip, making sure not to burn her tongue on the chocolaty liquid.

Shisui slowly sipped his cocoa feeling it slightly burn the tip of his tongue, but he didn't mind. He had always enjoyed his foods abnormally hot. As he continued to enjoy his beverage in silence his eyes slowly flowed back to Sakura's face as she blew yet again on the steaming drink. He knew he enjoyed her company a bit more than he should, but he couldn't help it for the most part. Her aura was relaxing, which was rather odd for a child her age he noticed. She was never nearly as rambunctious as the other kids he observed at the local park or in the school courtyard. She was always off to one side, on a bench, under a tree, near a bush with newly bloomed flower, reading a book, always making sure to hide her presence or bring as little attention to herself as possible. Sakura was a quiet, lonesome child he realized. She never spoke of any friends at the academy or her family. The only thing that ever tumbled out of her mouth when they spent time together was jokes or minor parts of her day. Yet there were no exciting daily adventures, no dreams to be the next greatest ninja, no dangerous, troublemaking tall tales that ever presented themselves in her little speeches about what occurred that day, or the next, or the next. They were simple things, from what she chose to wear that day, to a test in one of her classes, a new book she read, a toy she saw and other snippets that randomly popped up here and there.

He watched Sakura quietly chug the last few gulps of the cooled down cocoa and placed her cup on the table.

"You should finish yours before it gets cold." Sakura giggled repeating his words.

"Ah, I know." Shisui smirked at her. He watched her as she wiggled in her seat waiting for him to finish his drink.

Placing his empty cup on the table Shisui slipped out of his chair and moved towards Sakura to pick her up and carried her back to his room. He gently placed her, yet again, on his bed and watched her burrow herself into his bed sheets happily. He sat quietly in his chair a scooted it over near her.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to do." Shisui muttered looking around his almost barren room. It had been years since a toy or board game had found its way into his home. He was too grown up for those childish things and as an older boy in the Uchiha clan, having such things would be frowned upon.

Another crack of thunder made the two lone residence of the house remember how stormy it was out and Sakura peeked out from under his sheets.

"It's okay Shisui-nii! I like talking with you too you know!" Sakura chirped shifting under his cinnamon scented blanket.

Shisui quietly stared back the young child only to receive a curious look back in return.

"I washed your clothes. They're drying." He stated breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

Wiggling even more under the blanket Sakura responded, "Thank you Shisui-nii."

He nodded taking note of the little pitter pattering of the rain against the rooftop.

"Shisui-nii, why do you smell like cinnamon?" Sakura questioned out of curiosity as looked at the somewhat distracted boy.

Taken by surprise Shisui looked down at the girl not knowing how to respond to such an odd question. "Maybe because, I just do?" He replied, not really quite sure himself.

He watched Sakura giggle and lean back resting her head gently against his pillow.

"Do you think it'll stop raining soon Shisui-nii?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"From the way it looks like, no." He answered with a bored tone. He never really enjoyed rainy weather honestly.

"I hope it doesn't stop from a while." Sakura smiled looking at the ceiling as rain beat down endlessly.

"Why would you want that?" Shisui looked at her oddly, not enjoying the girl's hopefulness for a longer downpour.

"Then I get to spend more time with you." She responded shutting her eyes quietly and snuggling back under his blankets.

Shisui smiled softly at her response and got up to tuck her in properly.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to do here." He repeated again quietly as he slid the covers over her. All he had to offer the girl was a bed, some food and his company until the rain ended. Gently leaning down Shisui placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she went back to sleep, the rain still tumbling mercilessly down upon the small house.


	5. Bruises Need Kisses

**A/N: **Ohhh golly molly, sorry for the long wait! Anyway here's the fifth chapter of Dragonfly's Secret! There's a small **Q&A** section at the end of this chapter! As always, comments, reviews, critiques, tips and what not are welcome so long as they aren't blatant pair/character flaming etc. Hope you have fun reading!

OH! I almost forgot! Just wanted to give a big thanks to all my reviewers, helpers and fans! Even though there's only a few of you, you all mean a lot to me! Thanks for dedication and support! I wish I could give you guys a hug or something, but that'd be awkward.

* * *

Sun filtered through the crisp leaves of a large tree and spilled onto the rough stone bench Shisui sat on. He waited quietly, like he always did since he met the little pink haired girl, for her to finish another day at school. As time ticked by his thoughts slowly slid to events that happened a week ago.

"_Shisui-nii, I'm up!" Sakura called out as she sat up in the boy's bed. She glanced around before looking out the only window in the room. A calm red-orange sunset spilled gently over the village and Sakura smiled happily. _

"_Good." He smiled. "Does your leg hurt a lot?" He questioned squatting down next to her. _

_He watched Sakura wobble slightly trying to stand on her own. She winced as pain shot up her leg and she quickly reached out grabbing onto Shisui's black shirt to stay up right. Shisui left out a sigh and picked the girl up. _

"_Your clothes have dried, so you can go put them on if you want." He stated looking down at her._

"_Alright!" Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around Shisui's neck. _

_As they both exited the room, Shisui made his way to the bathroom carrying his precious cargo. He placed her down on the white toilet and looked over at her as he left the room telling her he'd be back in a second. Sakura looked around the bathroom curiously and glanced at the bathtub. There were a few labeled and unlabeled bottles. Those that weren't labeled, Sakura guessed, had been in tub quite a while and the water peeled off their sticker. She reached out, picking up a clear bottle with a tan substance inside, and popped it open. A soft cinnamon sent wafted out as Sakura sniffed it curiously._

"_It smells like Shisui-nii!" She laughed, quickly placing the bottle back as Shisui reentered the bathroom._

_Shisui handed Sakura her clothes and watched her stare at him quietly. _

"_Shisui-nii….." She mumbled._

"_What is it?" He asked looking down at the girl, as she puffed out her suddenly pink cheeks._

"_Get out!" Sakura blurted causing Shisui to quickly turn and waltz out of the bathroom his face slightly red._

_Shisui waited, hearing quiet ruffles of clothing before Sakura called out to him again. He slowly opened the door to see Sakura in her normal, black long sleeve shirt, which had three little slits in the sleeves and khaki shorts. She held out his dirty shirt to him and he tossed it over his shoulder to pick her up._

"_I think I should take you back home now, alright?" He said as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck again._

"_Okay." Sakura smiled resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Just be quiet, I could get in trouble if someone sees you." He muttered as he walked out the back door of his house and into the forest._

_The sun slowly crept its way down the sky as Shisui carried Sakura through the forest and back onto a stone path that lead towards the civilian houses. Walking down the almost empty street, save for a few open vendors, Shisui stopped in front of Sakura's house._

"_Go through the back!" Sakura chirped pointing to a somewhat hidden rear entrance. _

_Nodding, Shisui walked around the house and entered through an old wooden fence into her backyard. He made his way to the backdoor, with Sakura still attached to him like a koala. _

"_The back door is usually unlocked until I got to bed." Sakura stated as Shisui opened the door, juggling Sakura in one hand._

_He glanced around the house quietly as he pulled the door shut behind him. The house was quite plain, which surprised him. Even for three people to live here, the house was barren of family photos and decorations. _

"_If you go forward and right, there's a staircase." Sakura pointed out to a hallway in front of them._

"_Alright," Shisui chuckled. "You lead the way."_

_He walked quietly down the hallway, glancing about trying to find some form of life, of presence, an atmosphere, a family touch to the house, but failed to detect any. As he climbed the wooden stairs Sakura had pointed out earlier he felt quite sad for the little girl in his arms. It didn't seem like there was any sign of a family in the house, just her lone presence when she was there. Opening the door she eagerly showed him, he entered her room and placed her on the cushiony bed. He was surprised at how nicely furnished it was for being only a child's room. There was a long desk, a full length mirror, a nice sized closet and a book case. He looked over at Sakura to see her beaming up at him._

"_What is it?" Shisui smirked, looking down at the girl. _

"_Do you like my room?" She questioned, her eyes filled with childish hope._

"_Of course I do. It's very warm." He stated sitting next to her on her bed. "I have to go now though Sakura. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."_

_He watched Sakura's eye cloud with sadness at his sudden need to leave. Sighing Shisui pulled her into a soft hug. _

"_You can't go to school due to your sprained ankle, so I'll check up on you until you're better, alright?" Shisui asked only to smirk again at Sakura's sudden bright eyes looking up at him with joy._

"_You'll visit me?" Sakura squealed with joy. _

"_Well, I need to make sure you're alright." He stated, "But I have to go now." Shisui released Sakura from his gentle embrace and watched her pout puffing her cheeks._

"_Shisui-nii, can I ask you something?" Her cheeks still puffed with a soft red._

"_Yes?" He responded._

"_Can I trade you my Bun-bun for your shirt?" She asked seriously._

"_Your Bun-bun," Shisui questioned, not quite following where the little girl was going with this weird bargain. "What's a Bun-bun?"_

_He scanned her movements as she dug under the covers of her bed and pulled out an old rabbit doll. _

"_I'll trade you this, for that!" Sakura stated point to her doll, then Shisui old shirt he had forgotten he had taken along._

"_Now why would you want my shirt?" Shisui chuckled._

"_Cause it's you!" Sakura exasperated, not understanding how __**he **__didn't understand her._

"_Won't you miss your doll?" Shisui looked at her with concern._

"_No, because then I'll have Shisui-nii all the time!" Sakura puffed out her cheeks again, growing impatient._

_Nodding, Shisui plucked the old doll from Sakura's hands and tossed her his old shirt that was resting on his shoulders. _

"_But there's one condition." Shisui stated, fidgeting with his newly obtained doll. "You may never show that to anyone else, and you can't wear it unless I'm with you. It's our secret." He stated seriously searching the girl's green eyes for any sign that she might break the promise. If someone were to catch her with a shirt from the Uchiha clan and decide to question her possession of it there'd be a commotion in his family for sure. _

"_I can't have that." Shisui thought._

"_Okay." Sakura nodded; confident she could keep yet another one of their secrets._

_Smiling Shisui got up to leave only to have Sakura tug the hem of his shirt. _

"_Can you toss me that book Shisui-nii? I'm not really tired." She stated pointing to a large book on her desk._

_Picking up the book Shisui handed it to her and turned towards the door._

"_Wait! Come back a second!" Sakura shouted waving her arms, signaling him to come over to yet again. _

_Letting out a soft chuckle Shisui walked back to her yet again and squatted down next to her bed. _

"_What is it this time?" He smirked, slightly amused at how she was trying to get him to stay._

_He twitched, feeling Sakura gently peck him on the lips before pulling away. _

"_See you later Shisui-nii!" She smiled at him before cracking open her large book._

Shaking his head Shisui looked back over to the academy entrance just in time.

"Shisui-niiiiiiiii!" Sakura called out, running to him energetically. She halted just in front of the older boy who sat waiting for her silently. "How are you?" She chirped.

"Fine." Shisui stated glancing away from the girl feeling a bit awkward about the memory he had just relived in his mind. She managed to heal up pretty quickly in that single week. Her leg didn't seem to bother her in the slightest now and he was thankful for that. Shisui had kept his promise of visiting her each day to make sure she was alright and she was more than happy to allow him to come over whenever it seemed because perhaps she was a lonely child.

Glancing over at the afternoon sun Shisui quickly got off the bench and offered Sakura his hand. Feeling the little girl's hand slip into his and lace their fingers together Shisui started to walk off, Sakura following right next to him. Their feet made soft scuffing noises on the stone path that lead away from the academy and Shisui glanced over at Sakura through the corner of his eyes. His blank face turned into a frown as he spotted a dark purple mark near her lower lip.

"Sakura, why do you have a bruise?" Shisui stopped looking at her seriously.

"Ummm, Ami hit me kind of hard when we were sparing in class." Sakura mumbled. "It really hurt, she's such a jerk."

"Is she the one who hurt you before?" He questioned kneeling down; Shisui brushed Sakura's short pink hair out of the way to get a better look. The bruise wasn't that bad, it was smaller than a coin, but was still fresh and would take a bit of time to heal.

Glancing back up at Sakura he watched her nod quietly before noticing she wasn't looking at him, but just above his head to avoid making eye contact. Sighing Shisui picked her up and held her to his chest before walking again.

"If she hurts you why don't you tell one of your teachers?" He asked softly.

He felt her burry her head in the crook on his neck and hold on to him tightly. It was obvious that whatever reason was holding her back from seeking help was enough to keep her quiet, even from him and the frown grew larger on Shisui's face.

"So you can't ask anyone for help then?" He asked, feeling her nod slightly. "Not even me?"

He felt her squeeze him slightly as she held onto him while he continued to walk to her house. Entering the backyard Shisui let her go and placed her in front of him. Reaching out Sakura held onto the hem of his shirt, her head lowered slightly sniffling. Shisui sighed placing his hand gently on Sakura's head running his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"She said no one would care." Sakura whispered feeling her eyes sting from the oncoming tears. She gripped Shisui's shirt tighter, her knuckles turning white as she bit her lip, attempting to stop herself from crying. "She said no one would help me." She choked out a sudden sob.

Shisui watched as Sakura quickly clung to his leg and hid her face in his shirt crying.

"_I was never good with these kinds of situations."_ Shisui thought sighing. _"At least she's being open about her feelings now." _

Placing his hand gently on her back he gave her a gentle push signaling her to come inside with him. She clung tightly to his shirt as he awkwardly walked inside with her pulling on him. Sakura shuffled her feet against the wood floor as more tears kept spilling from her green eyes. She didn't want to go inside. She really just didn't want to go anywhere. Her chest hurt a lot for some reason and her eyes stung pretty badly. She pulled herself closer to Shisui as he closed the door behind them and sniffled. Sakura felt him pat her head and she peered up at him through her hair which had stuck itself to her wet cheeks.

"Let's go to your room and talk." Shisui stated making his way to the staircase with Sakura dragging her feet behind him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Sakura as she trudged along each step gently rubbing her eyes to dispose of the tears that poured out. As she made her way to the top of the stair Shisui opened the door to her room and let her inside first.

"Now, would you explain everything to me, Sakura?" Closing the door Shisui watched the young girl crawl onto her bed. He stepped over to her and sat quietly on the soft cream colored blanket. He glanced around her room before quickly looking back at Sakura who was now curled into a small ball. Her hair clung to her face and her nose was somewhat red as she hiccupped slightly. It really wasn't the day he had been hoping for, between his missions and clan duties it was hard to fit Sakura into his life, but he managed. Somehow he always made sure to make room for her. Reaching out towards Sakura he rested his hand on her shoulder gazing down at her. Shisui watched Sakura brush a few strands of hair out her face and take a few shaky breaths.

"Shisui-nii, I'm not an ugly forehead monster am I?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"Of course not, you're Sakura!" Shisui chuckled, gently tapping her red nose. "Is that was Ami calls you?"

He watched Sakura nod quietly in response to his question. He took his hand away from her face and placed in it his lap thinking. "Sakura, if you want Ami to stop, you need to stand up to her." He stated.

Sakura froze in terror at the thought of ever opposing Ami or her two giggling goons. There was no way she could fight them, and the last time she tried to flee she still got beaten up. Furiously shaking her head Sakura rejected Shisui's idea. She rolled over and took her pillow into her arms and clung to it desperately. She knew deep down she could never fight against Ami and win, it was obvious seeing as how she ended up with a bruise on her lip and an even more damaged ego at the end of their _spar_ today. If it hadn't been for that cute Ino girl she would have gotten beaten to a pulp! Sakura shuddered at the thought and glanced at Shisui who only returned her gaze with a sad look.

"I take that look on your face as a no." Shisui sighed and flopped down on the bed next to her. He couldn't be there for her every day, even if he wanted to protect her from her bullies. She'd have to grow up anyway, with or without him, but having to go through daily bulling wasn't going to help her mature.

"_Not the way I want her to."_ Shisui thought before shaking his head. He'd have to fix this problem if he planned on helping her in the future. He couldn't be there and if he couldn't be there she'd need to know how to stand up for herself.

"Sakura, the next time Ami does something I want you to tell me alright? I don't really know what I can do, but it's better than holding everything in." He stated his eyes wandering over the tiny girl. "Does your bruise hurt at all?"

Sakura shook her head remaining silent before a small imaginary light bulb flicked on in her head and she quickly kneeled next to Shisui. "Shisui-nii can you do something for me?" Sakura asked somewhat excitedly.

"What is it?" Shisui questioned propping himself up on his elbow facing the girl.

"Can you kiss my bruise to make it better?" She smiled happily pointing to the small purple blotch near her lip. "Ino said that if my mom or dad kissed it, it'd heal really quickly, but they aren't here…" Sakura's smiled turn into a small pout as she recalled her parents sending a letter stating they're be delayed an extra week before returning home.

Shisui stiffened slightly staring at the girl in surprise. _"Why does she always make me do these things?"_ He frowned, thinking before turning away. "I can't Sakura, sorry." Shisui muttered looking away.

Sakura nodded in disappointment and flopped next to him holding her pillow to her chest. She let a quite sigh escape her lips and she wiggled under her blankets. Rolling over Sakura looked at the back of Shisui's curiously. "Shisui-nii what are you thinking?"

"It's nothing." He muttered. _"Other than the fact I'm probably going to hell for being so creepy at such a young age." _

Turning to face the little flower next to him Shisui frowned. "Do you really think that if I kiss it, it will heal faster?" He stared into her eyes as she contemplated his question.

"Yup!" Sakura giggled happily.

"WHY?" Shisui looked at her confused.

"Because, Ino said that love fixes all booboos!" Sakura stated mater-of-factually.

Mentally groaning, Shisui gently reached out and placed his hand gently on Sakura's cheek. Watching her silently, Shisui gently pressed his lips against the bruise near her lower lip attempting to be careful as to not kiss her directly. _"Even though I already have,"_ He thought miserably in his head. _"I swear I'm not a pedophile so it doesn't matter right?" _Pulling away Shisui glanced down at the blushing girl next to him.

Smiling Sakura reached out and hugged Shisui tightly. "Thank you Shisui-nii! I bet it'll be better in the morning!" She giggled.

"Right…of course it will." Shisui shifted looking around the room awkwardly. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as he felt Sakura squeeze him slightly.

"I love you Shisui-nii." Sakura giggled one last time before relaxing next to the dark haired boy.

Nodding, Shisui wrapped his arm around the little girl and pulled her closer to him.

"_At least I'm not as creepy as the people from the Aburame clan_." Shisui thought shuddering slightly.

* * *

Has the fluff killed you yet? No? Hurray!

**Q&A Time! Wooo!**

**Note:** I won't be posting names of the people who ask questions ever.

**Q: **How come Sakura was sleeping so much in the last chapter?

**A: **I have two reasons for this. My first reason is that Sakura was really injured in Chp.3 (Cold Mud and Hot Soup) and was left to, pretty much die with a sprained ankle, if no one had helped her. So being injured, it's reasonable that a kid would want to just stay home, in bed and rest. My second reason is that she likes the smell of Shisui's bed sheets a lot.

**Q2:** What are you going to do about the Uchiha Massacre? Doesn't Shisui die?

**A2: **Yeah, unfortunately, Shisui does die in the manga and anime right before the massacre, but I've made my fanfic _non-mass_. For those of you who don't know what "non-mass" means, it means _non-massacre_, so the Uchiha clan was never killed off in fics labeled non-mass.

**Q3:** How old are they?

**A3: **Sakura, Sasuke and all the other academy kids are 8 years old unless I state otherwise, Itachi is thirteen, and I made Shisui's age sixteen.

Sakura, the other little kids and Itachi's age are their actual age in the manga/anime. I made Shisui sixteen because it's said that Itachi looked up to Shisui as an older brother. So with Shisui being sixteen, that's old enough for him to be a big brother figure and still be able to relate to Itachi in my opinion.

**If you have any more questions leave a comment or message me or something! **


End file.
